Couch Confessions
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot: It's a late night at the office and after a gruelling case both are tired of denying what is important to them. Jane/Lisbon romance. Rated T for safety. Happy reading :)


**Hello everyone! This is my first Mentalist story and I am very happy to share it with you all. I have been a fan for a while but only have seen up to season 4 and I saw one episode of season 5 (the flash back of how Jane and Lisbon met). I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot that I came up with and I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Summary: **_It's a late night at the office and after a gruelling case both are tired of denying what is important to them. Jane/Lisbon romance._

* * *

**Couch confessions **

It was late and the CBI was deserted apart from a few straggling agents and those who were on security duty. Few lights were on but there was one slipping under the closed door of Theresa Lisbon's office. The blinds had been closed, nobody able to see in which wasn't all that unusual. The office wasn't empty and inside, sitting on the couch was CBI agent Theresa Lisbon and the consultant Patrick Jane.

Lisbon held a glass of scotch in her hand while Jane sipped his tea quietly. It had been a long and gruelling case. It had started off simple enough but had soon turned very ugly, very quickly that ended with Theresa tied under a jetty, waiting for the high tide to come in and drown her. The team had worked tirelessly to find the killer – the man who also tied Lisbon up - and Jane had nearly had a heart attack when he figured where Lisbon was.

He could still picture her struggling against her bonds, trying desperately not to panic but the water had been rising quickly and it was up to her neck when Jane had dived into the water and swam to her rescue. Cho and Rigsby had both dived in after him and had cut her loose. She had clutched to Jane tightly who kept her afloat, making sure she was okay before they both took a deep breath and dived under the water and swam to the shore.

It had been a flurry of activity after that – ambulances, statements, reports - and now the two of them were seeking a quiet moment. Both had changed out of their wet clothes and into fresh, dry ones that they kept spare at the office. Lisbon took a sip of her drink and let the burn sooth her fluttering insides. Although she tried to hide it she was shaken up by the events. What scared her more was what she had been thinking while she had been tied up. She knew that Jane would find her, he had promised that he would always try to save her, but she couldn't stop the thoughts of what would happen if he didn't make it in time.

As much as he annoyed her, which was all the time, he was still unbelievably sweet and caring. He was a good man, no matter what people said. She wasn't used to getting close to people, not after all her heart break, but Jane had done it, he had wormed his way into her heart unknowingly. She shouldn't have been surprised.

Jane finished his tea and gently placed his cup and saucer on her desk. He took the empty glass from her hand and placed it next to his tea cup. He turned his body so he was facing her and she angled her body the same way.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the silence of the CBI.

"I'm okay," she answered with a small smile.

He gave her a searching look before nodding once and leaned forward.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he told her and her breathing hitched slightly. He came forward and gently cupped her cheek, soothing it with his thumb. His fingers curled into her hair, the silky strands tumbling through his fingers.

"I'm okay," she repeated to reassure him and he swallowed heavily. She rested her hand on his thigh, feeling the expensive fabric underneath.  
There had been so much between them lately, the bad guys that just kept coming, Red John, Patrick getting himself into trouble constantly. She was tired of denying everything she felt for him and with their line of work their chances of getting killed were higher.

He kept stroking her cheek, eyes looking over every inch of her face. He swallowed thickly and brought her closer. She leant her weight on her hand and her breathing stuttered. A brief smile tugged at his lips before he was closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to hers.  
It was light at first, just a tease before the kissed deepened. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened up for him. As their tongues danced and they moaned, Theresa shifted. Patrick placed his hand on her waist and tugged her closer to that she was now sitting in his lap, angling her head so the kiss deepened.

They both moaned and he moved his hand from her cheek, threading it into her hair. The kiss grew more passionate and Patrick, with great strength, held her close to his body and shifted them so they were now lying down on the couch. He snake his arm around her waist and held her tightly and lost himself in the sensation of everything Theresa.

Slowly the kiss became less passionate until it was gently brushing of lips.

"Hmmm," Patrick hummed, letting his eyes flutter open. She gazed back at him and he gently tucked her hair behind her ears. They both smiled at each other and she gently traced a finger over his cheeks.

She leant down and pecked his lips again before tucking herself into his side and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and wasn't surprised at how well she fit against him. He had realized that he couldn't always protect her from danger, no matter how hard he tried and he just wanted to be happy again.

"Thank you for saving me," she murmured and Patrick leant his cheek against the top of her hair.

"Always."

* * *

**I would really love it if you could review and happy reading :)**


End file.
